Catch of the Day
Catch of the Day is the ninth case of Criminal Case and the ninth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Port de Gallo, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot After briefing Isabel on the pirate situation, Josiah decided to let off some steam by taking her and the player fishing. It went well for some time, but then Josiah ended up fishing up a dead body, with his neck sliced. The man was later revealed to be restauranteur Pierce Church, owner of the restaurant Maison Auclair. Later on, Daphne approached the team with findings that the murder weapon came from the restaurant's kitchen, given the traces of rare caviar that the victim's restaurant served exclusively. Later on, Zoya got word that her father Odion was a murder suspect, and ran off frustrated. It was later revealed the killer was head chef of Maison Auclair, Tobias Watts. Tobias was furious because the victim cheaped out on dishware in favor of expensive foods. When he brought it up, Pierce was unhappy and sabotaged one of his dishes in hopes of customers complaining about him, and in turn get him fired. Tobias caught wind of it and had enough, so he cornered the victim on the fishing pier, sliced his throat with one of his kitchen knives and threw his body into the ocean. Judge Blackwell then sentenced Tobias to 23 years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Isabel and Josiah split up to handle separate tasks. Isabel worked with the player on finding Zoya's family's missing immigration papers. Though Odion pointed the team to where he last saw them, Zoya filled the team in on why she didn't want their help. Her family suffered racial abuse and accusations of being illegal immigrants, and Zoya herself was assaulted one night. She was saved by a young Hunter Sandoval, who said he would look into finding the papers for her, but as of now he only has accusations that the black market was behind it. Meanwhile, Josiah and the player decided to look into Pierce's accusation regarding one of their suspects, Ensign Sam Porterson, who was accused of affiliations towards the black market. After some digging, they managed to find a link between him and the victim, and an operation involinv jacking ships and stealing the cargo containing foods needed for Pierce's restaurant. Sam was arrested, but warned the team he wasn't the only one hijacking ships. To blow off steam, the team decided to go to the boardwalk tomorrow, hoping to take their minds off the black market business that was unfolding. Summary Victim *'Pierce Church' (Fished out of the water with his neck sliced) Murder Weapon *'Kitchen Knife' Killer *'Tobias Watts' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand lotion *This suspect eats crab *This suspect fishes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat Suspect's Profile *This suspect fishes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand lotion *This suspect eats crab *This suspect fishes Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand lotion *This suspect eats crab *This suspect fishes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand lotion *This suspect eats crab Suspect's Appearance Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand lotion *The killer eats crab *The killer fishes *The killer wears a hat *The killer has blue eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fishing Pier (Clues: Victim's Body, Seaweed, Business Card) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand lotion) *Examine Seaweed (Results: Shell Cracker) *Analyze Shell Cracker (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats crab) *Examine Business Card (Results: Restaurant Name) *Investigate Maison Auclair (Clues: Briefcase, Tray; New Suspect: Tobias Watts) *Examine Briefcase (Results: Schedule Planner; New Suspect: Dustin Snyder) *See what business Dustin had with the victim *Examine Tray (Results: Receipt; New Suspect: Allison Cline) *Talk to Allison about the victim's meeting with her *Inform Tobias of the murder *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen (Clues: Dishwashing Tray, Torn Pieces) *Examine Dishes (Results: Broken Plate) *Examine Broken Plate (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00) *Confront Tobias over his cheap plates (Profile Updated: Tobias uses hand lotion and eats crab) *Investigate Waiting Area (Clues: Card, Trash Bin, Phone) *Examine Card (Results: Red Substance) *Examine Red Substance (Results: Lipstick) *Ask Allison about her relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Allison uses hand lotion and eats crab) *Examine Trash Bin (Results: Knife) *Analye Knife (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer fishes; Profile Updated: Odion fishes) *Examine Phone (Results: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Sam Porterson) *Talk to Sam about his conversation with the victim (Profile Updated: Sam uses hand lotion) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Contract; New Suspect: Odion Onobanjo) *See what agreement the victim had with Odion (Profile Updated: Odion eats crab) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Kitchen Sink (Clues: Knife, Letter, Crate) *Examine Knife (Results: Engraved Name) *Bring the knife back to Odion (Profile Updated: Tobias fishes; Allison fishes; Odion uses hand lotion) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Letter from Dustin) *See where Dustin and the victim disagreed on (Profile Updated: Dustin fishes) *Examine Crate (Results: Disciplinary Report) *Analyze Disciplinary Report (9:00:00) *Confront Sam about the victim's report on him (Profile Updated: Sam eats crab) *Investigate Benches (Clues: Bait Box, Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera (Results: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Security Camera (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Examine Bait Box (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Curse of de Gallo (3/7) The Curse of de Gallo (3/7) *Talk to Odion about his family's missing papers *Investigate Fishing Pier (Clues: Notepad) *Examine Notepad (Results: Handwritten Notes) *See why Zoya is so insistent on finding her family's papers alone *Ask Hunter if he has a lead on Zoya's immigration papers (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Maison Auclair (Clues: Video Camera) *Examine Video Camera (Results: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Footage (9:00:00) *Talk to Tobias about the restaurant's fancy food (Rewards: Chef's Hat) *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Results: Opened Sage) *Analyze Document (6:00:00) *Arrest Sam Porterson (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Port de Gallo Cases (Warrenville)